


友谊蛋糕

by pupupu



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Baking, M/M, retired life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupupu/pseuds/pupupu
Summary: 克鲁利退休啦，而且很闲，非常闲。





	友谊蛋糕

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是个段子，一不小心写长了……就当写完了吧

克鲁利,曾任全职恶魔，现已被辞退，拥有大把空闲时间。虽然在职期间的六千年不算少，世界末日悬在前方的滋味可不好受。如今无法计数的永恒时间只属于他，没有来自地狱的任务，没有世界末日的威胁，只有他，和他最好的朋友亚兹拉斐尔。  
鉴于克鲁利已经被逐出地狱，他也不需要以恶魔的行为准则要求自己了。也就是说他可以让今天的香草冰淇淋奇迹般地好吃，m25奇迹般地通畅无阻，或者……像个凡人一样为朋友亲手制作甜点。

这就是面粉鸡蛋厨房秤铺撒在料理台的原因，但搅拌器嗡嗡作响则是恶魔的法力。克鲁利研究着视频网站的教程，“如何制作完美甜点！百分百还原丽兹大酒店的味道！”原料比例浮现在屏幕上，料理台上也悬浮着对应的材料，配合着背景音乐跳进玻璃碗，可怜的厨房秤根本没来得及发挥作用。鸡蛋，黄油，面粉，均匀搅拌……厨房里的原材料们忙得不可开交，打发的奶油迫不及待地冲进裱花袋，白糖融化的速度可以媲美高强度圣水融化低阶恶魔。“烤箱预热至180度……”从未被使用过的烤箱此刻随着一个响指升到180度，即使敞着门迎接蛋糕胚，烤箱内也是火热的180度，分毫不差。教程到进入烤箱前有10分钟，克鲁利也花了10分钟。

相比之下等待烤箱完成工作的时间异常漫长，克鲁利回想起今天早上八点的肥皂剧。那部剧真的很无聊，难怪只能在早上八点播放，但是有一个情节吸引了他的注意。一个角色想要庆祝他和最好朋友长达30年的友谊，于是他决定亲手制造一个友谊蛋糕。

克鲁利和亚兹拉斐尔，现在是一对公开关系的好朋友。没有了身份的束缚，他俩就像和家庭断绝关系的罗密欧与朱丽叶，没有什么能阻挡他们正大光明的见面了。这当然值得好好庆祝一下，他们的友谊可不止30年，但他不想用地狱或者天堂的方式庆祝，人类的庆祝方式是一个不错的选择。所以克鲁利在看完肥皂剧后邀请了天使来他屋子，此时的天使估计在3个街区之外。天使总是很准时。

烤箱发出叮的一声，它已尽到自己的责任，很难说这是不是它最好的一次情况，它也不知道自己能否有下次工作的机会。克鲁利取出蛋糕，奶油和果酱在刮刀的动作下依次躺平，草莓稳稳当当坐在距离蛋糕边缘3厘米的位置，最后糖霜打着转儿降下均匀盖住表层。

天使带着一贯的微笑站在门口，礼貌地按下门铃，几乎是松手的一瞬间门就打开了。天使走进屋子，手里拿着一束玫瑰。隔壁的花店老板听到送花对象后热情推荐他购买玫瑰花，在包装时附赠了满天星和一通激动的唠叨。特别是在听到天使说他从来没被邀请去克鲁利家的时候。  
“天哪！你们居然还没有去过对方的家？”  
“严格来说，是受邀去他家。”  
“哦天哪，你可得好好责备他一番，你们都在一起这么久了，从花店开业之初我就经常见你从他的车上下来，可你还没在他家过过夜。你没有过，对吧？”  
亚兹拉斐尔点点头，是的，从来没有。天使怎么可以在恶魔家过夜？私下会面已经够叛逆了。不过花店老板是怎么知道他们有私交的？他们不仅没有瞒过自己的上层，连凡人也没瞒住吗？

天使拿着玫瑰，看着克鲁利像丽兹大酒店服务生一样举起一只手，另一只手背在后腰走向餐桌。只是没有服务生会带着墨镜，餐盘也不会浮在空中。  
克鲁利弯下腰抬起头，蛇瞳通过墨镜上缘看着天使:“请用，我的朋友。”  
亚兹拉斐尔露出标志性笑容:“谢谢，我的朋友。这是我给你的礼物。”然后把花递给克鲁利。  
玫瑰花束飘向克鲁利，克鲁利撇撇嘴，“多可爱的花儿们，我保证它们会在我的花坛里盛开很久。”于是玫瑰花束飘进转角后面的小花园看不见了。

天使开心的坐下，克鲁利降下餐盘，揭开盖子。里面是刚才做好的蛋糕，用完完美外表的蛋糕，就和教程视频封面一样完美。

“来，试一下。”克鲁利笑出漂亮的尖牙，满心期待。“这是我亲手做的蛋糕，为了庆祝我们的友谊。”克鲁利殷切地把叉子交给天使，就像肥皂剧里那个做蛋糕的角色一样。

天使取下一块蛋糕放进嘴里，一如既往的优雅轻快。  
天使咀嚼了几下，脸上表情不像曾经的享受。  
“呃……这是你亲手做的蛋糕。”  
“是，不过也没花我多少时间。”恶魔带着期待问道:“味道如何？”  
“这……很难说……”天使皱起眉。  
恶魔睁大眼睛。  
天使继续说到:“它和丽兹大酒店的味道一模一样，外形也是我见过的最完美的蛋糕……”  
“但是……”恶魔说到。  
“但是……它尝起来就像地狱。”天使忍不住眨眨眼，用一种小动物般温润的表情看着克鲁利。

“不过它真的很好吃，”天使继续说道，“它尝起来就像你的味道。”


End file.
